londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
NewsNov2006
November 30 2006 *Walthamstow Res: 2 Com Sands, 2 Goldeneye (fem & imm), 3 Goldcrests. Also a potential fuscus-type LBBG on playing fields, flushed before full description could be taken (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) on the Serpentine to 13.30hrs at least but mobile (Des McKenzie). *Bookham Common: Firecrest loosely associating with 3 Treecreepers around second small pond to the NE of Isle of Wight Pond (near Meritt's Cottage, blue trail) (Steve Spooner). *Beddington SF: 8 Common Snipe (Dip or Glory). *Walthamstow Marshes: 8 Lapwings (S), 1 Chiffchaff, 12 Meadow Pipits, 35 Goldfinches, 2 Linnets, 2 Little Grebes (Mark Pearson). *Island Barn Res: female Common Scoter (Dave Harris). *Staines Res: Great Northern Diver flew from the north basin across to the south basin at 10.25am (Ken Purdey). November 29 2006 *Darent Sluice, Dartford Marshes: Avocet, Curlew, 15 Dunlin, Y-L Gull (3), GBB Gull, LBB Gull, BH Gull, Common Gull, Cormorants, Teal, Wigeon, Mallard, Shelduck (Chris Wilkinson). *Walthamstow Res: pair Stonechat, 2 Com Sands, Chiffchaff, 55 Teal, 2 Mipits, Kingfisher (David Callahan). *River Lea diversion, Chingford: fem Goosander briefly, then north (first of the autumn) (David Callahan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Rock Pipit, 2 Chiffchaffs (1 in song), 1 Brambling, 2 Siskins, 610 Woodpigeons (mainly N), 12 Stock Doves, 28 Pochards, 2 Shovelers, 5 Little Grebes, 2 Greylags, 1 Water Rail, 6 GS Woodpeckers, 1 Sparrowhawk (Mark Pearson). *Staines Res: Great Northern Diver still on north basin to 10.00hrs at least (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) on the Serpentine to 11.00hrs at least but mobile; also, escaped Black Swan, Egyptian Goose (pale-headed and rung bird), 11 Shoveler, fem Ruddy Duck, 34 Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Goldcrest, singing Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw SW at 10.43hrs, 10 Greenfinch, singing Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Bookham Common: Firecrest (Birdguides). *Broomfield Park: Adult Med Gull photographed at 1130-1230 (Roy Beddard). *Beddington SF: m Pintail, 9 Common Snipe (Dip or Glory). November 28 2006 *Walthamstow Filter Beds: Black Redstart (ELBF). *River Lea, Enfield Island Village: Chiffchaff. Sewardstone Marsh: f Bullfinch (Martin Shepherd). *Walthamstow Res: Green Sandpiper, fem/imm Goldeneye (David Callahan). *West Thurrock: Grey Phalarope on the Thames at the old power station outflow viewable from old blockhouse on riverside path west of Procter and Gamble but flew off west at 11.35; later on River Thames briefly at 14:30 at Rainham Marshes RSPB then it flew towards Littlebrook power station (Birdguides) *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver still on North Basin (see photo http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Staines_Reservoir)(Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) on Serpentine til noon at least, but mobile; also, 13 Shoveler, 20-25 Blackbird, tit flock comprising c50 Long-tailed, 4 Coal, minor numbers of Blue and Great, Treecreeper and 6-7 Goldcrest (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe and Short-eared Owl east (London Wetland Centre website). *Walthamstow Marshes: 17 Meadow Pipits, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Little Grebes; also probable Water Pipit (call good, but views too brief to rule out Rockit) (Mark Pearson) *North Circular (Chingford): Peregrine south again 15.00 (David Callahan). *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull on River Thames opposite Lovell's Wharf at 12:25 (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: imm Peregrine, imm/female Merlin, f Sparrowhawk, 6 Pintail & 1 Little Egret (Brendan Spooner). *Beddington SF: 3 Wigeon, Pintail, 6 Common Snipe (Dip or Glory). *Regents Park:1m Pheasant turned up close to Bedford College this afternoon(Tony Duckett). *West Thurrock: 7 Brent Geese, Grey Phalarope, 14 Curlew, Ringed Plover, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, Rock Pipit, 2 Dunlin, 8 Fieldfare and 22 Redwing (Dave Morrison). November 27 2006 *Amwell GPs: ad Laughing Gull to 07.15hrs before flying off NW (Andrew Moon). Great White Egret also reported over with 11 Little Egrets at 0718 (Roy Woodward) *Hackney Marshes: 1st W Yellow-legged Gull (David Callahan). *North Circular (Chingford): ad Peregrine south (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) present up to 12.15hrs at least (mainly Lido area), also, 5 Great Crested Grebe, 73 Mute Swan, escaped Black Swan, 322 Greylag Goose, 10 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrids, 147 Canada Goose, 14 Shoveler, 106 Tufted Duck, 8 Pochard, fem/imm Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, c550 Black-headed Gull, 21 Common Gull, 7 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 28 Herring Gull, c30 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Mistle Thrush, c30 Long-tailed Tit, Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Brent Goose, 9 Pintail, 1stcy Caspian Gull (RSPB). *Alexandra Park: Adult Mediterranean Gull on playing fields and reservoir (Andrew Gardener) & Chiffchaff by pound (J.Murray). *Broomfield Park ( Palmers Green): Adult Med Gull, 5 Shoveller ( 4m,1f). ( per Robert Callf) *Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver showing well on North Basin this morning; also 5 Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides) *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull feeding on shore 50m west of Glen Affric slipway mid-morning at 09:15 (Birdguides) November 26th 2006 *Amwell GPs: ad Laughing Gull in the roost from 1618 until dusk. Presumably the bird recently seen at Grafham Water, Cambs? (Barry Reed). *Staines Res: Great Northern Diver still on north basin , also five Black-necked Grebes (Rob Innes, Andrew Moon). *Staines Moor: 3+ Water Pipits in flooded area in South East (Oliver Metcalf). *Beddington SF: 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Wigeon, m Pintail, 10 Common Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, ad Mediterranean Gull, m Stonechat (Dip or Glory). *Bedfont Lakes Country Park: Cetti's Warbler (singing), reedbeds on South Lake (Adam Cheeseman per Simon Braidman). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Brent Geese, 13 Pintail, Corn Bunting, 4 Rock Pipits and a Water Pipit on the foreshore (Dave Morrison, Les Harrison). 172 Black-tailed Godwits on Aveley Pools, and the first returning Short-eared Owl over the silts at Ferry Lane at 1615. Female Hen Harrier also reportedly still present (David Bradnum). Also pm, 2 Water Pipit, 2 Green Sandpipers, Tree Sparrow, 3 Corn Bunting, 200 Black-tailed Godwits; Stone Barges end: 3 Stonechat, male Peregrine, Common Sandpiper, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets and an Avocet (Paul Hawkins, Dave Morrison). *KGVI Res: Slavonian Grebe and two Black-necked Grebes (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern in reeds by Dulverton Hide, also Hawfinch SW @1105, possibly landing in nearby copse. Jack Snipe, 2 Scand. Rock Pipits, 3 Pintail, 111 Wigeon. (DMonk). *Walthamstow Res: drake Goldeneye, male Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaffs, Goldcrest, GbbGull (David Callahan). November 25th 2006 *Bedfont Lakes Country Park: Bittern and Cetti's Warbler (Adam Cheeseman/Simon Braidman) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Little Auk flew southeast along the River Thames toward Purfleet at 09.40hrs, also, 2w Caspian Gull on Aveley Pools at mid-day (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis etc) on Longwater posts to 10.20hrs at least. Also, escaped Black Swan, 7 Shoveler (Des McKenzie). *Valentine's Park: ad Mediterranean Gull (East London Birders Forum). *Alexandra Park: adult Med Gull on east bank of reservoir at 10.20am (Gareth Richards). *Beddington SF: 2 Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, m Pintail, 4 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, m Stonechat (Dip or Glory). *Staines Res: Great Northern Diver, juvenile on north basin from 1445-1540hrs at least (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Broomfield Park ( Palmers Green): Adult Med Gull also 3 Shoveller. ( Per Robert Callf) *Ingrebourne Valley: 11 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Stonechat, Ring-necked Parakeet and Goldeneye (Dave Morrison). *Barking Outfall: 19 Redshank, 2 Grey Wagtail and Black-tailed Godwit (Dave Morrison). November 24th 2006 *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 9 Pintail, 2 Red-breasted Merganser on the Thames at 13.00, pr Peregrine, 200 Black-tailed Godwit, 2nd-winter Caspian Gull on Aveley Pools, 2 1st-year Yellow-legged Gulls (Birdguides/East London Birders Forum). *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 pairs Stonechat, 4 Mipits, 4 Reed Buntings (David Callahan). *Alexandra Park: Peregrine over res and railway @ 0745 also 2 Meadow ipits & 56 Common Gulls (John Murray). *London Wetland Centre: 120 Wigeon, 4 Rock Pipit (London Wetland Centre website). *Beddington SF: m Pintail, Green Sandpiper (Dip or Glory). *Regents Park: 1 Stonechat flew SW at 7.45am, 2 Tawny Owl males were calling at 6.30am, either side of the lake(Tony Duckett). November 23rd 2006 *King George V Res: Red-throated Diver, Black-necked Grebe, 29 Goldeneye (Peter Lambert). *Rainham Marsh: fantastic views of a Peregrine (J.P.Elmes) *London Wetland Centre: 100 Wigeon (LWC website). *Tottenham Marsh: pr Stonechat (S marsh) (David Callahan). *Beddington SF: m Pintail, Chiffchaff (Dip or Glory). *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipits, 1 Siskin, pair of Stonechats, 17 Greylags, c25 Goldfinches, c10 Linnets (Mark Pearson) November 22nd 2006 *Rainham Marsh: ring-tail Hen Harrier present until 13:30 at least (CL Per Dave Morrison), also 1st-winter Caspian Gull, 2 Water Pipits, Short-eared Owl, female Merlin and 12 Brent Geese (Birdguides). *Hackney Marshes: 72 Teal, 18 Gadwall, 6 Fieldfare, 2 Redwings, GbbGull (David Callahan). *London Wetland Centre: Blackcap and Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Regents Park: 1 Little Owl heard at 5.30am and again calling from 5.00pm(Tony Duckett). *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Stonechat, 5 Meadow Pipits, 2 Little Grebes (Mark Pearson) November 21st 2006 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: the streaky-headed ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull present again up to 08.55hrs at least (Birdguides). This bird remains unassigned and current thinking includes the possibilty of michahellis, a bird from the atlantis range or a hybrid. *London Wetland Centre: Bearded Tit; 3rd date this month (LWC website). *Walthamstow Res: Imm. Goldeneye, 5 Com Sands, 2 Stonechat (pr.), Chiffchaff, 550+ Woodpigeons from roost on No1 island at dawn (David Callahan). *East India Dock: Kingfisher, 3 Little Grebe, 3 Shelduck (Richard Harrison). *Alexandra Park: Adult Med Gull present again on Reservoir (Andrew Gardener) *Hall Marsh Scrape: 200+Lapwings, 15+ Gadwall, Green Woodpecker & 1 Red Admiral (Brendan Spooner) *Fishers Green: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker and a Little Grebe (Brendan Spooner) November 20th 2006 *Broomfield Park (Palmers Green): Adult Med Gull on boating lake pm (per Robert Callf). *Berwick Res: imm m Goldeneye, view only from Berwick Woods carpark (LH). *Finsbury Park (boating lake): 18 Shovelers, 6 Pochards & 6 Tufted Ducks (Ian Bradshaw). November 19th 2006 *King George V Res: Red-throated Diver still present, also Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) to 11.25hrs at least, also, 16 Shoveler, Kestrel, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet (Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). Gull still present up to 14.20hrs at least (Birdguides). *Alexandra Park: ad Mediterranean Gull on filter beds, viewable from footpath on east side of reservoirs. Initially seen on bank but dropped into basin and viewable until 12:45pm when gulls flushed by security guard. However, likely to still be present. Also 2 Ring-necked Parakeets south 0905, 5 Lesser Redpolls cricket scrub, 4 Stock Doves, 4 Nuthatches Grove (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener). *Ingrebourne Valley: Goldeneye, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Redwing, 19 Fieldfare, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 12 Yellowhammers and 300 Golden Plover (Dave Morrison). *Gerpins Lane: Goldcrest, 4 Yellowhammers, 2 Fieldfare, 19 Pheasant and 3 Stonechat(Dave Morrison). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Water Pipit on foreshore near visitor centre, 1 Peregrine, 2-3 Rock Pipit, 2 Kingfisher, 5+ Pintail (Jonathan Dean), also, Red-throated Diver flew upriver at 15.00hrs, 3 Little Egret, 8 Shelduck, Green Sandpiper, 20 Skylark, 18 Pied Wagtail, 9 Stonechat; nearby at the Stone Barges area there were 140 Black-tailed Godwit, 75 Stock Dove, 60 Skylark, 3 Water Pipit, 8 Stonechat, Tree Sparrow, Corn Bunting (ELBF). * Barnes WWT: 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Stonechat (David Bradshaw), also, 17 Water Rail and Kingfisher (London Wetland Centre website). *Fairlop Waters : 1 Green Sandpiper (Brendan Spooner). *KGVI Res: Slavonian Grebe, 3 Black-necked Grebes and Common Scoter (Rob Innes, Peter Naylor). *Richmond Park: 1 Yellow-legged Gull (Thomas Galewski) November 18th 2006 *Connaught Water: redhead Smew and a male Goosander (Birdguides). *Swanscombe Marshes: 1 Brambling with Chaffinches on Black Duck Marsh, 1 Rock Pipit on foreshore (Dave Miller). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) at 09.53hrs, favouring the posts across the Longwater (Birdguides). *King George V Res: Red-throated Diver still present and on the south basin this a.m. (Birdguides). *Hackney Marshes (08:20hrs): 1 ad Med Gull on football pitches with gull flock until 08:50hrs when flushed (Paul Cook). *Dagenham Riverside: 57 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Curlew, Rock Pipit, 72 Redshank, 308 Lapwing, Dunlin and Common Sandpiper (Dave Morrison). *Stocker's Lake: Red-crested Pochard 4 (3m), Water Rail 3+ heard, Goldeneye 4+ Ruddy Duck 1, Little Egret 1 flew S at 16.15hrs (Andrew Moon) November 17th 2006 *King George V Res: 1 Red-throated Diver, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 ad. Peregrine, 1 fem. Goosander, 9 Goldeneye (1 male) (Paul Cook). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs (0700-0930): 26 Redwings, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Water Rail, 90 Woodpigeons (w), c160 Starlings (w), 3 Reed Buntings, 19 Shovelers, 8 Little Grebes (Mark Pearson). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male Yellowhammer briefly in the grassland before heading west (site tick), c15 Meadow Pipit and c8 Redwing with roving Blackbirds (David Lindo). *Walthamstow Res: pair Stonechat, drake Wigeon (David Callahan). *Springwell Lake: Little Gull still present to 12.55hrs at least (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: Little Egret and Black-tailed Godwit on Thames foreshore; 1 Peregrine, 3 Pintail, 1 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat (pair) and 2 Mistle Thrush on Reserve (David Fox). November 16th 2006 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) present to 13.30hrs at least though mobile between sites (Steve Spooner, Franco Maroevic per DMc). *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, 4 Scandinavian Rock Pipit, 8 Brambling over (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Bramblings, 15 Linnets, c10 Siskins, 12+ Goldcrests, 3 Meadow Pipits, 2 Sparrowhawks (Mark Pearson) *Hackney: many Redwings over, early hours (MJP) *Horsenden Hill: Woodcock (1), Teal (3), Redwing (17), Fieldfare (5) (Andy Culshaw). *Dagenham Riverside: 41 Black-tailed Godwit, 27 Redshank, Curlew and 19 Shelduck (Dave Morrison). *Barking Outfall: 50 Shelduck, 54 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, 464 Teal (massive influx since last visit), Rock Pipit and 3 Grey Wagtail (Dave Morrison). *West Thurrock: Peregrine, 11 Curlew, 32 Black-tailed Godwit, 36 Dunlin, Common Seal, 3 Rock Pipits, 178 Redshank, Oystercatcher, 3 Stonechat and 8 Snipe (Dave Morrison). November 15th 2006 *Isle of Dogs: Ad-wint Ring-Billed Gull on foreshore just east of Glenaffric Ave at 14.30; also, 1 cracking adult Yellow-Legged Gull, 3 GBB Gull, Grey Wag, 8 Rose-ringed Parakeets (over NW)(Paul Cook). *Rainham Marshes: Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 4 Mistle Thrush (Peter Fallan) *Mayesbrook Park: 2 Little Egret and 26 Linnets (Peter Lambert). *Springwell Lake: Little Gull at 11.00hrs (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Res: ad Peregrine (= 2 birds present in the mid-Lea Valley, with the regular imm.), 3 Jackdaws, 36 Ruddies, 3 Com Sands, Chiffchaff, fem Stonechat, 2 ad GbbGulls, drake Wigeon, Mipit (David Callahan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Chiffchaffs, 2 Jackdaws, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Water Rail, 9 Little Grebes (Mark Pearson). *Fairlop Waters: 1 Green Sandpiper on edge of the main lake, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker and a Red Admiral (Brendan Spooner). *Beddington SF: m Pintail (Dip or Glory). November 14th 2006 *Beech Farm: 1 Long-eared Owl present since the 12th but not seen after 14th (Mark McManus). *Stoke Newington Res: 1 Water Rail calling from east res, 1 Snipe on east res, 7 Siskin in trees along the West Res New River patch, also c25 Shoveler, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, 15 Long-Tailed Tits & 4 Little Grebes (Chris Langsdon). *Staines Res: Snow Bunting seen several times in flight over a five minute period, flew west along the causeway but not relocated (Ken Purdey). *Walthamstow Marshes: m & f Pintail (north, 1240, shaped to come down on Wal Res's), 35 Meadow Pipits, 1 Skylark, 2 Stonechats, 17 Greylags over, c300 Starlings, 2 Little Grebes (on canal), 7 Linnets (Mark Pearson). *Tottenham Marshes: Brent Goose north 0710 hrs (Peter Lambert). *Banbury Reservoir: Brent Goose 0740 hrs: presumably same bird as above (Chris Wright) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) on Longwater posts at 12.30 but mobile (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Res: fem Stonechat, 4 Shelduck, 6 Mipits (David Callahan). *Hall Marsh Scrape: 200+ Lapwings with 3 Golden Plover, Wigeon, Gadwall, Shoveler and 1 Redwing (Brendan Spooner). November 13th 2006 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis to 09.45hrs at least (Birdguides). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Woodlark west, 3 Scandinavian Rock Pipit (Main Lake)+ 1 flew South-west, 2 Brambling near entrance area (Dan Monk, Nick Senior). *Alexandra Park: 1st winter Mediterranean Gull on playing fields (Andrew Gardener). *East India Dock: Kingfisher, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Shelduck, 49 Teal, 6 GBB Gull (Richard Harrison). *Rainham RSPB: 3 Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 6 Stonechat, 10 Pintail, 2 Green Sandpipers, male Peregrine, 233 Black-Tailed Godwit (high tide roost), 4 Golden Plover, Water Pipit, 5 Rock Pipits and 4 Curlew (RSPB): Reserve now open to public. *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: 1 adult Mediterranean Gull, 2 Shoveler. (Robert Callf). November 12th 2006 *London Wetland Centre: 2 Black-tailed Godwit and 2 Scandinavian Rock Pipit at the Main Lake, roosted in reedbed (Observer?). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) present up to 10.00hrs at least (on Longwater posts, but occasionally mobile toward the Serpentine), also, escaped Black Swan, m Gadwall, 22 Lesser Black-backed Gull and 45 Herring Gull high SW between c09.00hrs and 09.35hrs (Des McKenzie, Adrian Kettle). *Paddington Basin (West End Quay): Peregrine over at 08.30hrs, Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). *Isle of Dogs: ad Ring-billed Gull on Thames foreshore at the end of Glenaffic Avenue to 13.00hrs at least (also there between 10.45 and 11.15 - Mike Wheeler). Leamouth: 120+ Teal, 6 Redshank, Common Sandpiper. East India Dock Basin: 3 Little Grebe, 3 Shelduck, 70 Teal, 2 Peregrine over, Kingfisher (Nick Tanner per DMc). *Whitewebbs Wood/Lake: 1 Marsh Tit, 4 Shoveler and one Mandarin (R Callf/P Rhodes). *Corbets Tey: Kingfisher, 31 Great Crested Grebes, Grey Wagtail, 9 Wigeon, 2 Goldcrest and 2 Lesser Redpoll (Dave Morrison). *Grange Waters Complex: 14 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 530 Lapwing, 8 Snipe, 17 Wigeon, 178 Tufted Duck, Goldcrest, 32 Skylark and 5 Yellowhammer (Dave Morrison). November 11th 2006 *Richmond Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, 180 Gadwall, 55 Wigeon, pr Shoveler, 7 Red-c Pochard, 330 Coot, Kingfisher, 5 Skylark, pr Stonechat, 20 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson). *Isle of Dogs: adult Ring-billed Gull with small gull flock on foreshore immediately east of the slipway by Glenaffric Avenue, 0940-1010hrs at least (Jonathan Dean). *Kensington Gardens: 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) up to 15.40hrs at least (Birdguides). *Beddington SF: escaped White-backed Vulture at 11.25hrs (previously at Richmond Park till 9am at least) (Beddington Farm Bird Group). *Clapham Old Town: 1 Peregrine flying low over, 12.00 midday (Adrian de Leiros). *Ingrebourne Valley: 26 Golden Plover, 100 Greenfinch, 47 Stock Doves, 10 Wigeon, 56 Gadwall and 4 Yellowhammers (Dave Morrison). *Stockers Lake: drake Goosander, Buzzard (flying over), 3 Goldeneye, 6 Siskin & 2 Redpoll (Steve Pash). November 10th 2006 *Walthamstow Res: Great White Egret over SW 0708am (two in one year - I love my patch!); also Jackdaw, 4 Com Sands, 2 fem/imm Goldeneye, drake Wigeon, Chiffchaff (David Callahan). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: (0650-0940) female Goldeneye (first for many years), 292 Fieldfares over (inc. groups of 110, 90 & 80), 2 Jackdaws west, 1 Siskin, 11 Shoveler. No ®egrets .... (Mark Pearson) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 'Yellow-legged' Gull (showing features associated with atlantis) to 11.15hrs at least (Birdguides). *Paddington Green: escaped Alexandrine Parakeet in conifers at the childrens play area along Hall Place/Adpar Street W2 at c09.00hrs (Des McKenzie). *Springwell Lake: Little Gull at reedbed end at 10.40hrs (Birdguides). *Wormwood Scrubs: c250 Woodpigeon west, c150 Fieldfare and c20 Redwing west & 10 Meadow Pipit. (David Lindo). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: c50 Fieldfares north at 1pm (Bob Watts). *Alexandra Park: Buzzard, c20 Fieldfares west (Andrew Gardener). November 9th 2006 *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Twite at 08.30hrs (Birdguides). *King George V1 Res: 3 Black-necked Grebe, Little Egret, Common Scoter, Water Pipit (Birdguides). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Green Sands (S), Skylark (W), fem Stonechat (poss. 2), Com Sand, 3 Lapwings, 49 Teal, 5 Mipits, Chiffchaff (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 'Yellow-legged' Gull to 10.00hrs at least, favouring the posts around Serpentine Island this a.m., also, escaped Black Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Grey Wagtail, m Blackcap (Des McKenzie). RBA now referring to as probable Azorean! (Bob Watts). *Springwell Lake: Little Gull (Birdguides). *East India Dock: Kingfisher, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Shelduck, 50+ Teal (Richard Harrison). *Walthamstow Marshes: 1f Stonechat, 18 Meadow Pipits, 30+ Goldfinch, 2 Sparrowhawks, 2 Kestrels (Mark Pearson) November 8th 2006 *King George V Res: Red-throated Diver, Rock Pipit, Black-necked Grebe, Green Sandpiper, Goosander (Peter Lambert). *London Wetland Centre: Twite near the entrance (LWC website). *Ravenscourt Park: 12 Fieldfare W, 30+ Redwing W, 20 Goldfinch (Neil Anderson) *Tottenham Marshes: Imm. Peregrine by Stonebridge Lock 0830am, plus 3 Shovelers and 2 Little Grebes on River Lea (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull at 09.00hrs (Birdguides) and still present to 10.40hrs at least (mainly Longwater this morning but flying to Serpentine on occasion), also, Little Grebe, 48 Cormorant, escaped Black Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, m Mandarin, escaped m Wood Duck, 11 Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, 6 Pied Wagtail, 9 Mistle Thrush (Des McKenzie). *Stoke Newington, Brooke Road: Swallow (south) (MJP) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat, 1 Green Sandpiper (over, then downed towards riding centre), 13 Meadow Pipits, 1 Chiffchaff, 30 Goldfinches, 6 Linnets, 2 Kestrels, 2 Little Grebes, c700 Starlings (inc. flock of 600), 4 Jackdaws (Mark Pearson) *Regents Park: 1f Firecrest near bandstand, 1 Brambling, 90 Starlings, 22 Redwings, 1 Fieldfare, 2 Dabchicks, Pr Eygptian Geese from mid morning at least, 12 Mandarins, 7 Gadwalls(Tony Duckett). *Beddington SF: m Pintail, 15 Redwing (Dip or Glory). November 7th 2006 *Beddington SF: m Pintail, 8 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Redwing, Chiffchaff (Dip or Glory). *Walthamstow Res: south side - fem/imm. Goldeneye, 4 Chiffchaffs, 2 Goldcrests, 2 Skylarks, Redwing, Fieldfare, 2 Mipits, 4 Com Sands, 3 Wigeon, 53 Teal, 3 CanadaXGreylag hybrids (David Callahan). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Yellow-legged Gull again, swimming on Longwater 9.25-09.50 when it flew towards Serpentine. Relocated perching on one of the boating huts on north side of the Serpentine. Still present when I left at 10.15. Also, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, c15 Shoveler, 8 Blackbird landed briefly and continued north, 5+ Goldcrest (Jonathan Dean). *Regents Park: Water Rail again present near Hanover Bridge, 1 Brambling dropped in briefly, 1 Chiffchaff(Tony Duckett). *Friday Lake, Lee Valley: 2 Goldeneye (Brendan Spooner). November 6th 2006 *Chiswick: Pallas's Warbler reported from a garden near the bend in the road on the east side of Hadley Gardens at 14.45hrs (RBA). *Walthamstow Res: south side - fem Stonechat, 2 Egyptian Geese, c3 Jackdaws, 2 Chiffchaffs, 12 Mipits, 26 Pied Wags (David Callahan). *Regents Park: 1 Water Pipit low SW at 7.25am, 1 Water Rail in reed bed near Hanover Bridge, 3 Redwings(Tony Duckett). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull at Longwater to 14.40hrs at least, also, Little Grebe, 49 Cormorant, escaped Black Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, escaped fem Wood Duck, 9 Shoveler, 2 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrids, 466 Black-headed Gull, 45 Common Gull, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 18 Herring Gull (Des McKenzie). *Trent Park Area: 32 Skylark ( on Vicarage Farm), 1 Woodcock ( per Robert Callf). November 5th 2006 *Wanstead Park large lake nearest A604 an Otter or other large aquatic mammal climbed out water and into the undergrowth on Rook island. Also at least 30 Gadwell pairs and many Little Grebes (JP Elmes). *Kensington Gardens: 'Yellow-legged' Gull at 09.55hrs (Birdguides). Still present just before dusk (Fraser Simpson). *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Stonechat, c15 Meadow Pipit, c30 Chaffinch (mostly overhead), c350 Woodpigeon coming from the east, 11 Jackdaw & 1 Goldcrest (David Lindo & Roy Nuttall). *Regents Park: 9 Fieldfares, 1 Redwing, 4 Siskins, 1 Linnet, 70 Chaffinches, 180 Starlings, 490 Wood Pigeons(Tony Duckett). *Rainham RSPB: 8 Pintail, 9 Dunlin, 39 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Fieldfare, 7 Stonechat, 4 Curlew, 25 Redshank, 2 Tree Sparrows, 2 Snipe and 7 Rock Pipit (RSPB). *Walton Res: Slavonian Grebe (Dave Harris & Steve Spooner) (photo on SBC website) *London Wetland Centre (a.m.): Vis Mig: Cormorant 67 NE, Shag 1 adult east, GBBG 7 SW, Woodpigeon 1300 S, Collared Dove 2 W, Skylark 12 W, Meadow Pipit 4 W, Song Thrush 2 SW, Redwing 22 W, Fieldfare 158 W, Ring Ouzel 1 dropped in then off W, Chaffinch 56 NW, 7 SW, 5 S, Brambling 4 NW, Lesser Redpoll 4 SW, Mealy Redpoll 2 SW, also 1 Water Pipit, 4 Chiffchaffs on site (Nick Senior). November 4 2006 *Galleyhill Wood (N of Waltham Abbey): 1 Buzzard circling over wood at c1.45pm. (Nigel May) *Aimes Green (near Waltham Abbey): m Lesser Spotted Woodpecker at 08.50-09.00, at one point buzzed by Great-spot in flight, also, Yellowhammer, m Bullfinch and 12 Rook seen close-by (Martin Shepherd). *Regents Park: Visible migration; 2 GBB Gulls, 1 Woodlark flew low E at 9.00am, 3 Skylarks, 3 Meadow Pipits, 400 Wood Pigeons, 2 Collared Doves, 280 Starlings, 200 Fieldfares, 280 Chaffinches, 6 Siskins, 1 Linnet(Tony Duckett) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull up 14.15hrs at least (first seen today at 08.15hrs feeding on rat at Italian Gardens) but mobile between Longwater and Serpentine, also, esc fem Wood Duck, m Teal, 19 Shoveler, Common Buzzard N over Longwater at 14.08hrs, Treecreeper (David Jeffreys, Des McKenzie, Bob Watts). *Barking Outfall: 2 Common Sandpipers, 2 Rock Pipits, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 8 Redshank and a Red Admiral (Dave Morrison). *Dagenham Riverside (high tide roost): 231 Redshank, 29 Dunlin, 284 Lapwing, 26 Shelduck, Turnstone, Curlew, 248 Teal, also, 6 Red Admirals, 3 Small Whites, Common Darter and a Hawker sp. (Dave Morrison). *Colne Brook, Iver: 1 Little Egret at 09.40 (Roger Dewey). *Horsenden Hill: Brambling (1), Woodcock (1; Perivale Wood), Stonechat (1), Siskin (3), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (1), Fieldfare (13), Woodpigeon (220) (Andy Culshaw). *Alexandra Park - 100 Starlings flying N.W, 3 Redpoll, 3 Shoveler, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail. (James Arquette) *Beckenham Place Park (visible migration)07.25-09.25: Wood Pigeon 250+ SW, Redwing 100 mainly SW/W, Starling 240+ mainly NW/W, Chaffinch 72+ mainly W, Fieldfaer 36W, Greenfinch 23, LBB gull 12E, Siskin 1W, Skylark max 8W, Mallard 5E. (Dave de Silva) November 3 2006 *London Wetland Centre: Bittern found late morning showed well on Grazing marsh in front of Peacock Tower 1200-1330 before going to roost in front of tower (J.Wilczur).<80 Fieldfare briefly flew in 12.40 (Neil Anderson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: visible migration (0640-1000): Ring Ouzel - 1, Fieldfare - 171, Lapwing - 3, Jackdaw - 2, Brambling - 5, Linnet - 2, Chaffinch - 31, Meadow Pipit - 4, Redwing - 25, Song thrush - 11, Siskin - 1, Starling - 375, Woodpigeon - 180, Stock Dove - 4,Pied Wagtail - 7, Grey Wagtail - 3, Skylark - 1. Also: Water Rail - 1, Common Gull - 18, Black-headed Gull -220, Herring Gull - 12, LBB Gull - 17, Teal - 1, Wigeon - 3, Great Crested Grebe - 4, Shoveler - 8 (Mark Pearson). *Walthamstow Res: 2 Egyptian Geese (usual suspects), fem Stonechat, 2 Jackdaws (W), 2 Chiffchaffs, 3 Wigeon, 6 Com Sands, 14 Lapwing, 120 Teal, 3 Mipits, 4 Linnet, 7 Grey Wags, 20 Pied Wags, 300+ Starlings, 2 Canada/Greylag hybrids, plus Red Admiral still (David Callahan). Also 12 Fieldfare at 1145hrs. (Paul Cook) * Leyton (viz mig 07:45-08:30): 130 Redwing W, 35 Fieldfare NW, 3 Meadow Pipits N; also a Wren in a nearby garden, suprisingly scarce here (Paul Whiteman). *Highbury: (vis mig 6:30-7:45): 30 Redwing S/SW, Fieldfare c21 S/SW, also 6 Jackdaws, 2 Pied Wags (Chris Langsdon). *Wormwood Scrubs: c350 Woodpigeon, c23 Redwing, 2 Skylark & 3 Stonechat (Roy Nuttall). *Green Park: 35 Fieldfare W at 8.20am - a few so low looked as if they may have joined flock from trees on the Mall - but nothing in short watch at Highbury earlier (David Bradshaw). *Paddington Green: mixed flock of c250 Fieldfare (predominantly) and Redwing nw at 09.30hrs plus a flock of 14 Redwing n at 14.50hrs and Tawny Owl giving diurnal calls at St. Mary's Churchyard between 14.05hrs and 14.08hrs (Des McKenzie). *Pitshanger Park: (0640-0750) 625 Woodpigeon west, 113 Fieldfare west, 61 Redwings west, 7 Siskin south-west (Nick Senior). *Fairlop Waters: 1 Green Sandpiper and 2 Sparrowhawks.(Brendan Spooner). *Regents Park: 1 ad Kittiwake W at 7.50am, 1m Ring Ouzel chased by Sparrowhawk 9.00am, 635 Fieldfares, 60 Redwings, 2 Skylarks, 3 Meadow Pipits, 2 Bramblings, 550 Wood Pigeons and 1 Chiifchaff present(Tony Duckett). *Kensington Gardens: 'Yellow-legged' Gull at 11.50hrs, presumably the same as the long-stayer (Birdguides). November 2 2006 *River Lea drainage channel, just N of N Circular, S of W Girling Res: Little Egret, Peregrine (David Callahan). *Gunpowder Park, Sewardstone: c800 Fieldfare and 100 Redwing over heading west between 07.50 and 09.15, some birds alighting to rest briefly. Also pair of Stonechat and 2 Goldcrest (Martin Shepherd). *Leyton (vis mig 07:45-08:15): 102 Redwings NW (all silent today?), later in morning 38 Fieldfares N and 4 Stock Doves E, rare here (Paul Whiteman). *Walthamstow Res: 97 Fieldfare (most SW), 70 Redwing (NW & SW), 3 Jackdaws (NW), 15 Lapwing (S & W), 4 Mistle Thrush (N), 35 Goldfinches (vis mig at last!), 1 ad GbbGull, 4 Stock Doves (NW), 2 Com Sands, 54 Teal (David Callahan). *Hogsmill SF: 8 swans high E at 08.02hrs were thought to have been Bewick's Swan (Nick Tanner per DMc). *Paddington Green (vis-mig 06.50-08.00hrs): 4 Stock Dove s, 490 Woodpigeon s/sw, 2 Meadow Pipit w, Grey Wagtail sw, 283 Fieldfare s/sw, 277 Redwing sw/w, 28 Starling w, 9 Chaffinch sw, Goldfinch s, 3 Siskin sw (Des McKenzie). * Highbury: (vis-mig 0730-0745): 11 Fieldfare, 40 Redwing all going NW (David Bradshaw). * Horse Guards Parade: 8 Redwing N at 0830 - much higher than flocks over Highbury earlier (David Bradshaw). * Streatham Common: 1 Little Owl and 12 Redwing on site, 45 Fieldfare (W), 470 Wood Pigeon (SW and W). Plus Red Admiral and tattered Painted Lady (Peter Newmark). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull present again to 10.40hrs at least, favouring Longwater though occasionally mobile and flying off toward the Serpentine, also 10 Great Crested Grebe, 50 Cormorant, escaped m Wood Duck, 10 Shoveler, ad m Sparrowhawk, 22 Common Gull, c15 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Skylark w, 2 Meadow Pipit w, 1-2 Pied Wagtail, 156 Fieldfare w/sw between 09.11hrs and 11.20hrs (23 of which dropped into hawthorn briefly), Song Thrush, 12 Redwing w at 09.25hrs plus 1 on site, 2 Mistle Thrush, Treecreeper, 3 Jay, 8 Chaffinch, 12 Greenfinch, singing Goldfinch and Red Admiral (Des McKenzie). *Wormwood Scrubs: (07.00 - 09.00 hrs) c1,500 Woodpigeon SW, 1 Stock Dove, c550 Fieldfare W, c320 Redwing W, 1 Blackbird high heading west, 2 Reed Bunting, c10 Chaffinch, c30 Meadow Pipit, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 pair Stonechat & 20 Jackdaw. (David Lindo & Roy Nuttall) * Regents Park: Visible migration between 7.00am and 9.00am; 1750 Fieldfares, 730 Redwings, 1 Ring Ouzel male, 3 Song Thrushes, 10 Skylarks, 200 Starlings, 230 Wood Pigeons, 55 Chaffinches, 40 Greenfinches and 1 Lesser Redpoll(Tony Duckett). *Chepstow Road W2 11.30am - 1 Rock Pipit calling heading over & c40 Fieldfare. (David Lindo). *Walthamstow Marshes (1100-1300) 2 Stonechat, 36 Fieldfare N, 3 Linnet, 12 Meadow Pipit (Mark Pearson). *Alexandra Park: Brambling, 1150 Redwing, 645 Fieldfare, 28 Skylark, c200 Woodpigeon, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Linnet, 1 Stock Dove, 5 Meadow Pipits 0700-1030 (Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell, Andrew Gardener). *Purfleet: 90 Redwing, 29 Fieldfare and 80 Stock Dove early a.m., also Peregrine, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Red Admiral and a Hawker sp. (Dave Morrison). *Leyton Flats: 38 Redwing, 18 Fieldfare, 19 Lapwing, 9 Jackdaw (Gary A. James). *Pitshanger Park: (0700-0830) 370 Woodpigeon SW, 1013 Fieldfare SW, 41 Redwing W, 6 Siskin SW, 2 Yellowhammer SW (Nick Senior). November 1 2006 *Sewardstone Marsh: Swallow, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 9 Redwing, Grey Wagtail (Martin Shepherd). *Kensington Gardens: ad 'Yellow-legged' Gull present between 08.00hrs and 11.40hrs at least on Longwater and associated posts, also 400+ Black-headed Gull, escaped Black Swan, 2 Mandarin (m/f), 6 Shoveler, c300 Woodpigeon SW and Treecreeper (Des McKenzie, Chris Langsdon). *Stoke Newington east Res: 1 Imm. Ring Ouzel 08.20 hrs (on deck,feeding in cut back area around north side of basin, flew over to south side), 2 Brambling, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, 3 Jackdaw, c 150 Woodpigeon (Laurence Pitcher). *Walthamstow Res: fem Goldeneye, 5 Lapwings, Skylark, 19 Goldfinches, 3 Wigeon, 2 Chiffchaffs, fem Kingfisher, 2 Canada/Greylag hybrids on River Lea (David Callahan). *Wormwood Scrubs: c3,500 Woodpigeon SW (07.00-07.50hrs), 2 Stock Dove with Woodpigeon flocks, c3 Stonechat, c4 Fieldfare, c4 Redwing & c20 Meadow Pipit (David Lindo & Roy Nuttall). *Regents Park:Visible migration from 7.00am-8.15am; 2500 Wood Pigeons mixed in were 45 Stock Doves, 32 Fieldfares, 12 Redwings and 2m Teal(Tony Duckett). *Alexandra Palace: Visible migration between 7:30 and 10:30am: 2,300 Wood Pigeons, 184 Fieldfare, 5 Brambling, 2 Skylarks, 2 Stock Doves, 2 Meadow Pipits, 3 Linnets, 2 Redwings, 8 Jackdaw (Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell and Andrew Gardener). *Ingrebourne Valley: 3,900 Woodpigeons, majority south (06.35-08.25), also 9 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 12 Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 3 Golden Plover, male and female Blackcap, 30 Yellowhammers, 174 Teal and 5 Water Rail (Dave Morrison). *Lwr Sydenham Station: 90+ Fieldfares W at 09.10, also 2 Skylarks W. (Dave de Silva)